


can i be him?

by softyjseo



Series: nct prompts and stories [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Gay, Jealousy, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, cuddly, kpop, sweetheart johnny nct, taeyong being very oblivious, we love taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: the one where johnny ends up falling for his best friend and does the corniest thing to let him know.or the one where nct just wants their mom and dad to officially date.





	can i be him?

**Author's Note:**

> hiii
> 
> this is my first AO3 story thingy so i apologize if i did something wrong with the tags and stuff. i wrote this in the time span of two hours but i have some more NCT one shots that i want to write and those will be longer! hope you enjoy.
> 
> x d.

To say that Johnny was completely smitten with his best friend, was an understatement. Every time the small, handsome male walks into the room, Johnny his mood instantly lights up. The moment he saw Taeyong as a rookie in the dorm for the first time, it was as if Johnny had found his reason to live.

When NCT was put together, Johnny and Taeyong instantly grew closer. It was Ten who first noticed that Johnny’s ‘platonic’ affection towards the flamboyant boy wasn’t all that ‘platonic’. The Thai boy had tried to convince the older to stop and to get over it, because he was going to end up broken hearted anyway.

Now, two years after debuting, Taeyong and Johnny were drifting. The two used to be inseparable, but two weeks ago Taeyong had requested to switch dorms. Now Johnny’s roommate was the very nice, but too observative younger Mark.

‘’Hyuunnnggg, what’s wrong?’’ speak of the devil. Johnny groans as Mark flops himself down on Johnny’s bed. ‘’nothing is wrong.’’ The older grumbled, making Mark sigh. ‘’there is. You haven’t touched your guitar in over a week. You used to play all the time!’’

‘’I got fed up with it.’’ That isn’t true. Taeyong was usually the one who found Johnny up on the rooftop of their dorm building, listening as Johnny played the songs the older enjoyed the most.

Johnny pushes Mark off of his bed, making the younger chuckle. ‘’alright fine I’ll leave you alone. Just remember that we have rehearsals in a bit!’’ Mark runs out of the room, dodging the pillow Johnny threw at his head.

How could he be so stupid? Of course Taeyong didn’t want to be with someone like Johnny. Someone who played corny guitar songs, someone as tall and clumsy as him. he couldn’t even dance, nor could he sing. He was only in NCT because SM needed to put him in a group, or his rookie years would have been for nothing.

Johnny lays there for a couple minutes, just letting his thoughts run through his mind. He plugs his headphones in after a while of listening to the entirety of NCT dream laughing and joking around in the dorm. The younger boys were absolute angels, but on days like this all Johnny wants to do is sleep.

-

‘’hyung,’’ Johnny groans as a small hand nudges his shoulder, ‘’hyung, it’s time for rehearsal.’’ Johnny opened up his arms, and Jisung does exactly what Johnny was expecting; Jisung hugs the taller boy. ‘’it’s time to wake upppp!’’ Yukhei screams from the hallway, and Johnny groans. ‘’fine!’’ he yells back, making Yukhei laugh.

‘’we have yet to wake up Jaehyun-hyung and Taeil-hyung.’’ Jisung says, slipping out of Johnny’s hold. Jisung was like the little brother Johnny never had. ‘’fine, go wake them up. I’ll be at the van in a bit.’’

‘’gotcha.’’ Johnny ruffles the younger his hair once more, making him huff. After Jisung leaves, Johnny is left alone once more.

 _The rehearsal._ At the first concert NCT is going to do together, all of them together, they’ve all prepared tiny bits of music, dance or comedy. Everyone chose the duo’s themselves, and since they’ve been rehearsing it for over three months Taeyong and Johnny are still partners.

‘’you have to do it now,’’ Ten’s voice bounces off the walls, and Johnny waves him off. ‘’I know, smartass.’’ He turns his head to see Ten leaning against the wall. ‘’I warned you about this,’’ Ten states matter-of-factly, ‘’I also know that.’’ Johnny stands up and throws on a hoodie, leaving his sweatpants on since they were going to rehearse anyway.

As everyone walks downstairs all the while bickering, arguing and laughing, Johnny notices Taeyong isn’t there. ‘’where is Taeyong?’’ Kun turns his head, ‘’he says he has a high fever, so manager-nim let him stay home for today.’’ Johnny frowns.

The truth is, he and Taeyong still hadn’t chosen their routine yet. They were indecisive, and now it’s too late. ‘’oh, okay.’’ Johnny bows his head, reluctantly getting in one of the vans. The rehearsal was at the actual venue this time, the show only being three days away.

‘’come on Johnny-hyung, cheer up please!’’ Doyoung says, making Johnny raise his head and plaster a fake smile on his face. Everyone and their goddamn mother seems to know about Johnny’s feelings towards Taeyong, and there is one person responsible for that.

Speaking of the devil, Yukhei and Jungwoo enter the van. ‘’the NCT U van is stacked with supplies, so we have to sit with you guys.’’ Yukhei says, and everyone grumbles. There’s only one seat free and since Jungwoo and Yukhei are _very_ comfortable with PDA, Jungwoo quickly sits down onto Yukhei’s lap.

‘’Johnny-hyung?’’ after a few minutes of driving, Johnny feels a tug in his sleeve. He turns his head to look at Yuta, who smiles sympathetically. ‘’I’m sorry Taeyong-hyung requested to be roommates wth Ten-ah instead of you.’’ Johnny smiles, whispering a small thank you.

‘’I cant help it that I’m popular!’’ Ten screeches in his seat, making Doyoung groan. ‘’please stop quoting mean girls. Ever since you and Sicheng watched it you’ve gone mad.’’

‘’hey! It’s a good movie!’’ SIcheng yells, playfully hitting Doyoung on the head from behind. Johnny smiles, knowing that Taeyoung would probably defend mean girls to the death. Johnny admits to watching it just so he could talk about it and reference it with Taeyoung, but hush.

-

Practicing takes longer than expected, considering the fact that one duo is incomplete. Donghyuck approaches Johnny with a smirk on his face in the middle of their water break, and the older sighs. ‘’hyunggggg,’’ NCT dream is quick to gather around Donghyuck, and the commotion leads to the entire band standing around Johnny.

‘’we all know you have feelings for Taeyong-hyung, ‘’Jaemin starts, and Johnny shoots Jungwoo a nasty look. ‘’hey don’t look at me! You’re not that smooth and secretive either, nasty pants.’’ Everyone laughs a little, but Mark shushes them.

‘’so we were thinking,’’ he starts up again, but Chenle seems to be bursting with excitement.

‘’we really want you guys to get together, and we’ve seen how hyung looks at you!’’ he screeches, interrupting Mark mid-sentence. Johnny blushes furiously. ‘’aw hyung is blushing!’’ Jeno says, pointing at Johny’s quick red turning cheeks.

‘’you guys are blind. Taeyong-si isn’t even into guys.’’ A couple of dudes, including Jaehyun, roll their eyes. ‘’god you are oblivious to everything aren’t you? Taeyong has never even had interest in girls. He even had a couple of one night stands with guys.’’ That stings, Johnny thinks as he turns to Jaehyun.

‘’really? You’re not joking?’’ Jaehyun shakes his head. Johnny closes his eyes, rethinking his entire life before he whispers the words, ‘’so what’s the plan you guys?’’

Renjun giggles at that, ‘’well..’’

-

It’s the night of the concert, and Johnny is fidgeting around with his guitar. Everyone has already tried to calm him down, but no one has succeeded so far. The only person who can help Johnny calm down seems to do everything in his power to avoid the male.

It’s halfway the concert as of now, and Jeno and Jaemin are just finishing their cute skit when Taeyong walks up to Johnny. ‘’hey,’’ the slightly younger boy starts, and immediately Johnny’s heart is in his throat.

‘’hi,’’ he says, and an awkward silence falls over them. ‘’Jungwoo told me you took care of our piece.’’ Johnny swallows harshly, nodding at that. ‘’yeah, I did.’’ His voice is hoarser than he wants it to be, but Taeyong doesn’t seem to notice. ‘’thank you for that, is there something I have to do?’’ Johnny shakes his head, ‘’no, I have prepared everything it’s fine.’’ Taeyong tuts his lips, and Johnny has to fight the urge to kiss them, and the pink haired boy walks off.

‘’smooth.’’ Ten says, and Johnny almost smashes the guitar into the younger his face.

-

‘’so, now for the last duo show: Johnny and Taeyong!’’ Taeil announces through the microphone, acting like the MC of the night. Johnny sighs, his hands shaking around the neck of his guitar. Taeyong eyes him weirdly as they both enter the stage, and the crowd roars.

‘’how’s everyone doing tonight!’’ Taeyong his eyes scan the crowd, his pale but still slightly tanned skin perfectly complementing the black backdrop Johnny had requested for this bit. A loud roar erupts from the crowd, and Johnny smiles.

‘’we’re here to sing a song!’’ Johnny proudly points at his guitar, and Taeyong raises his eyebrow. Of course, the younger knows that Johnny doesn’t like to play guitar and sing in public. Of course the younger knows because Taeyong knows Johnny like the back of his hand, and sometimes, it annoys Johnny.

‘’are we now?’’ Taeyong says, chuckling dryly. Johnny nods. Jisung quickly rushes up to the stage, placing two stools right in front of each other, and rushes away again. Johnny asked him to do that, he felt like the moment would be ruined if a staff member did it.

Johnny sits down on the chair, readjusting his headset just a little. Taeyong hesitantly sits down, and Johnny sighs into the microphone. The lights change to only two spotlights on the two boys, and the crowd awes.

‘’okay, so, here we go.’’ Johnny says, and he softly strums his guitar to test it. After testing it, and coughing a little, he opens his mouth. Right before he starts singing, he can see Taeyong looking very confused and for a second Johnny lets himself believe that there’s a bit of admiration in those eyes he learned to love, but he doesn’t dwell on it for too long, because the moment will only last as long as Johnny lets it exist.

‘’ _You walked into the room and now my heart has been stolen_  
You took me back in time to when I was unbroken  
Now you're all I want  
And I knew it from the very first moment  
'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again

 _I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me_  
Like it was a private show, I know you never saw me  
When the lights come on and I'm on my own  
Will you be there to sing it again?  
Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories  
Can I be him?

Johnny keeps his eyes closed for a while, only to open them to Taeyong with tears in his eyes, smiling like an absolute idiot. They both turn their heads as Mark joins in with his guitar, the back drop slowly being pulled up to show some of the other members playing instruments.

Taeyong smiles at everyone, and then turns to look at Johnny and starts to sing:

 _‘’I heard there was someone but I know he don't deserve you_  
If you were mine I'd never let anyone hurt you, no, no  
I wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips  
It's all that I've been thinking about  
'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again’’

Johnny sighs as he lets Taeyong his beautiful voice enter his ears and warming up his body. They both start singing again after taking a small breath:

 _‘’I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me_  
Like it was a private show, but I know you never saw me  
When the lights come on and I'm on my own  
Will you be there to sing it again?  
Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories?

 _Can I be the one_  
Can I be the one  
Can I be the one  
Oh, can I, can I be him?’’

Taeyong stops singing, and Johnny finishes the song with only the soft strumming of his guitar and his hoarse voice:

 _‘’I swear that every word you sang, you wrote 'em for me_  
Like it was a private show, but I know you never saw me  
When the lights come on and I'm on my own  
Will you be there, will you be there?  
Can I be the one you talk about in all your stories  
Can I be him?  
Can I be him?  
Can I be him?  
Can I be him?’’

The crowd stays surprisingly silent as Taeyong processes the words they just sang, and Johnny is so scared that Taeyong will scream and yell at him, but nothing comes. It stays silent for a couple of moments, and Johnny puts down his guitar and starts to stand up, but is interrupted and quite literally swept off his feet by Taeyong, who crashes into him with such a force that leads them to both tumble down.

‘’you absolute dork o my god.’’ Taeyong hugs Johnny as they lay on the ground, placing a small kiss on the older his cheek. Johnny freezes, and Taeyong stops to turn his head and look at him.

 

Johnny smiles at him softly, his heart racing like crazy and his cheeks blushing a furious red as Taeyong smiles at him. ‘’okay love birds, we have a couple more songs to perform!’’

 

-

 

‘’I am so sorry.’’ They’re both laying on Taeyong’s bed, back in the dorms. Johnny shakes his head, his hands caressing Taeyong’s wet hair from showering. ‘’it’s okay.’’ He whispers, placing a soft kiss on Taeyong’s exposed throat.

 

‘’no it’s not! While I had all these feelings for you I thought it would be the best idea to push you away so that they would leave. I never once realized how you must have felt.’’ Taeyong sighs, pouting. Johnny smiles at that, ‘’it’s okay now, isn’t it? I like you, you like me?’’ Taeyong nods at that.

 

‘’god I feel like such an elementary kid.’’ Johnny says, turning to lay on his back. Taeyong latches onto his side, and giggles. ‘’and why is that?’’ he asks, looking up at Johnny with hooded eyes from exhaustion.

 

‘’you’re making my heart go all crazy and stuff.’’ Johnny says, kissing Taeyong on his head. ‘’crazy and stuff.’’ Taeyong laughs, repeating the words. ‘’sounds about right.’’

 

Johnny is pretty sure everyone in their dorm is dying to hear what happened, but for now, he just wants to be alone with the love of his life and listen to his laugh on repeat until they fall asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIII
> 
> i know the ending is shit. now i know why fanfiction writers always choose a certain group of NCT members to use while writing one shots, because jeeez it's hard to in-cooperate all of them in the proper timing. i hope you enjoyed nonetheless. the song i used is ‘can i be him’ by james arthur btw
> 
> i'll see you guys soon in my new one shot!  
> x d.
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo)


End file.
